


Pose For Me

by BlackNinja



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: #Suit porn, #just kidding, F/F, Fluff, Lara in a suit, Sam being a perv, photographer/model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: They both walk out of the room to living room, Lara was already fit for going outside. But Sam was more focused on getting to work on time and getting her daily drug "Coffee i love you" said Sam sipping from her Batman Coffee cup. Sam eat all the food that was on her plate and rush to the car, after she check to see if she lock the door. When Sam made it outside Lara was already in the drivers sit with the car running."you sneaky bitch" said Sam looking at her girlfriend smiling at her.





	Pose For Me

It was Thursday morning, Sam was still sleeping in their room while Lara was up making breakfast for the both of them. While Lara was cooking she look at the clock to see it was almost 10:00, When Lara was done cooking she walk in the bedroom where Sam was and said. "Sam wake up" said Lara patting Sam softly.

No sign of life. Lara said it again "Sam! wake up!" Nothing. Lara thought to herself of another way to wake Sam, then it hit her. 

"Sam your going to be late for your dead-line" Said Lara whispering every Last word in Sam's ear.

"What?! How?" Sam turn to the detection of her alarm clock to see it was 10:20am. 

"Fuck me!" said Sam rushing to the bathroom. 

"Honey i would love to but, your late for work" said Lara with a smirk on her face.

"Haha. every funny" said Sam getting dressed. 

"Hey Lara can i ask you something?"

"yeah, what up?" 

"can you be my model? i need one i'm not ready to pay thousand dollars for a useless model. And besides you are fucking sexy and don't cost much" said Sam looking at for her shoes.

"I mean i'm not doing anything so i guess i can help you-" Lara was cut off by Sam hugging her tightly. 

"thank you, Lara" said Sam Planting a kiss on Lara's cheek. 

"thanks babe, i made breakfast for you." said Lara kissing Sam back. 

They both walk out of the room to living room, Lara was already fit for going outside. But Sam was more focused on getting to work on time and getting her daily drug "Coffee i love you" said Sam sipping from her Batman Coffee cup. Sam eat all the food that was on her plate and rush to the car, after she check to see if she lock the door. When Sam made it outside Lara was already in the drivers sit with the car running. 

"you sneaky bitch" said Sam looking at her girlfriend smiling at her. 

* * *

 

When they both made it to Sam work place, Sam ask Lara to go to the changing room. Lara did as she was told and waited for Sam "ok, i'm back here wear this and meet me outside on set." said Sam leaving the room for Lara to change into the clothes she was given to wear. 

Sam was setting up her camera when she heard "Ok, i'm ready." said Lara sounding a little embarrassed. Sam turned around to see Lara in a Black suit with a red tie, white gloves and pair of glasses that were gold and red. 

"Damn you look hot" said Sam. 

"Thank you" said Lara moving in front of a dark gray background.

Sam was on 'wows' looking at Lara in that suit Sam patted herself on the back for the suit idea. Sam turned to her camera to take the photo she needed. When Sam look though her camera lens Lara look like a vision. A work of art, a painting you can't stop looking at it. Sam took the shot and Sam was in shocked of the camera captured every little detail of Lara and the suit.  

"How was that?" said Lara. 

"Amazing! Let's take another one" said Sam. 

Sam took about 4 photo's of Lara in that suit at lest Sam need 4 photo's. "last one Lara, show me your sexy side." said Sam smiling at Lara.

"ok, i'll try." said Lara posing the best she could.

"Done! all set. You know Lara this could be used for suit porn right? my new fetish. I blame you Lara for being so damn sexy" said Sam look at the photo's she took of Lara.

"One your not showing that to no one but your bosses and two I have no power over your kinks and i'm not kink shaming" said Lara. 

"Damn i'm keeping the last one for myself." said Sam. 

* * *

 

After developing the photo's and giving them to her bosses, she went home and laid flat on the bed along with Lara who was tried as well. 

"Hey Lara, thank you for helping with the dead-line. You really did not need to do that" said Sam.

"Well i wanted to help you, besides you do a lot for me. I do a lot for you, so basically what i'm trying to say is i'll do anything for you, Sam." said Lara holding Sam's hand. "because i love you a lot" 

"Same here. I do anything for you if it mean's going though Hell and back i would. i love you to, Lara" said Sam planting a small kiss on Lara's lips. 

Lara smiled at Sam and Sam did the same. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u like :)
> 
> Here's the photo of Sam's work of art:  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/726659ecb6f31199cefa57e005061741/tumblr_mmxd1nz9mz1spa93ko2_1280.jpg


End file.
